Sonny Wont Say She's in Love
by alittlefaithinme2
Summary: Or will she? Tawni will be the judge of that! Based off of the song from Hurcules.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or I won't Say I'm in Love.**

I was sitting in my dressing room on my laptop.

The cast of So Random! wasn't needed for anything for another hour and I was so bored!

I had been sitting here for the last two hours just looking up random things on google, hopefully getting new ideas for new sketches.

So far, I had nothing.

I decided to give up and do something else.

I went to Quibblo, which was a quiz website.

I took a bunch of quizzes from 'What Twilight Character Are You?' to 'What Kind of Guy is Perfect for You?"

I got bored and decided to leave until I saw one certain quiz.

'_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!'_

'_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of'_

"Would Chad Dylan Cooper Date You?"

That was the next quiz on the list.

It was so tempting to click on it, but I didn't like Chad so what is the point. Pft!

Ok, so I might like Chad a little bit.

But I do also hate him.

I finally just clicked on it.

There were about 10 questions.

I answered all of them up to number 5.

"What would you say to Chad if he left for 2 weeks to go film in another state?" I said, reading the question out loud.

Because there was no "I would say 'Screw you!' choice, I picked 'I would understand and call him lots'.

I would never let him know I would pick that choice for _him,_ just like I would never admit to liking him.

Which I don't, PFT!

I answered the rest of the questions and pushed 'Submit'.

I was kind of afraid to see what the answer was.

Just then, the door flew open and Tawni walked in.

I tried to close the internet but the computer was frozen.

I didn't want to make Tawni to suspicious by shutting my laptop so I just covered the title "Would Chad Dylan Cooper Date You?' with my open hand.

"Hey, Tawni, like my new manicure?" I said to Tawni, who was standing behind me.

"Nice try, but your nails aren't painted!" She said at me.

I tried to close the computer but she held it open so I kept the title covered up.

We struggled for a few seconds until she bit me in the arm.

"Ow!" I said and moved my arm.__

'No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no'  


'_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh'_

_'It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love'_

Tawni read what it said.

"Ha! So you do like Chad! I knew it!" She screamed in my face.

My voice got really high when I said "I don't like Chad! Why would you think I like Chad?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Sweetie, why don't you just tell me?" She said concerned.

I gave in, "Ok, I like Chad, but I know that he doesn't like me back and that would be a problem so I'm not going to tell him."

"I don't know, Sonny, this quizzy-test here sais that you to would make a good couple!" Tawni said, trying not to laugh.

I looked at the computer screen. She was right; it said that we were perfect for each other and that everyone will be jealous of us. It also had a picture of Chad sticking his tongue out and giving the camera 2 thumbs up.

"I really think he likes you Sonny! You should just tell him! Yeah, I can be deep!" She said, putting her hand on her heart dramatically.

"Aww, well…NO!" I said, getting up and walking out the door to the prop house.

Tawni came after me. "Why not?" She asked.

'_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh'_

"Because," I started "He's a Hollywood heartbreaker. I just don't want to get into that!" I said while looking at the ground. We were still in the hall.

"Aww, we should go talk it over some fro-yo!" Tawni said.

We started to walk over to the cafeteria. "And you really need to stop denying your feelings and putting telling him how you feel off. You need to take it like a man!" She said.

"Taking it like a man for a man? What ever you say, Tawn!" I rolled my eyes.__

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

We finally reached the cafeteria to find, of coarse, Chad.

I tried running out of the door but Tawni grabbed me and held me back.

"Sonny, your being stupid! Just go talk to him!" She said.

"NEVER!" I said, a little to loud. A few people looked over at us.

I finally gave up on trying to run, Tawni was just to strong, believe it or not.

For some reason that put on image in my head of Tawni lifting weights with this deep voice and freakishly huge muscle arms.__

WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  


_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

"Just leave me alone Tawni! I'm not going to say I'm in love!" I said quietly so only the two of us could hear.

She frowned at me "Fine, but when you die alone in a corner with cobwebs in your underwear, don't blame me!" Tawni said, flipped her hair, and walked out the door.

'I'm a jerk' I thought. 'Maybe Tawni was right!'

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

I walked up to Chad's table.

"Chad, we need to talk!"


	2. AN

Ello Mates! Thanks for reading my story and if you want to request a song you want me to do for a Sonny with a Chance Song fic then do it!


End file.
